Glycosaminoglycuronans (GAG) and collagen are increased in livers with alcoholic hepatitis and this increase persists in those which progress to cirrhosis. Changes of plasma GAG and hydroxyproline (HO-Pr) containing peptides and protein (collagen) are estimated serially in patients who have acute alcoholic hepatitis on liver biopsy but do not have cirrhosis. The plasma GAG are isolated on Ecteola and on Dowex-1X2 anion exchange resin and identified by electrophoresis and hyaluronidase digestion. The HO-Pr is measured in 1 ml of plasma on the hydrolyzed and unhydrolyzed ethanol supernatants (free from HO-Pr and peptides) and precipitates (proteins). Corrections are made for analytical losses by using H3 labeled HO-Pr as internal standard in each determination. The association is examined between serial changes of GAG in plasma and in that of liver as observed by serial biopsies and between serial changes of HO-Pr peptides and protein in plasma and collagen in the same liver biopsies. Furthermore, the plasma GAG and HO-Pr, as well as that of the conventional "liver function tests" are correlated to the histologic changes in these livers and to the eating and drinking habits of these patients. The purpose of the investigation is to develop a blood test which gives reliable estimates of the activity of hepatic fibroblasts; thus, it can estimate the probability of developing cirrhosis.